blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowlight's Typos
-Willowlight's Typos- FANFICTION BY WILLOWLIGHT A part of the BlogClan's Cats series A young she-kit finds her way to BlogClan... PROLOGUE Willowkit was your average Warriors fan. She loved to draw, both digitally and traditionally, but she wasn't very good at it. She and her friends Rainkit and Poppykit loved to play Warriors together, and she was trying to memorize more herbs than Poppykit. Poppykit had told her about a site called the Warriors Wiki with a big list of herbs, but she had never bothered going there. Maybe that site would help! As promised, the young kit found a huge list of herbs just waiting for her. She eagerly began memorizing as many as she could, then started looking around the rest of the wiki. Dawn of the Clans? she thought, as she saw the news on the whole new series she had missed. I'll have to see if they have that at the library. Her discovery of the Warriors Wiki was what led to something that would become her life later. Willowkit's first pawsteps onto the Blog... CHAPTER ONE Technically, she found the blog in July 2015, when she was looking for a Warriors site. However, she only posted one comment, and forgot about it soon. This is the story of how she became active. Almost a year had passed since Willowkit's discovery of the Warriors Wiki. She was looking desperately for information on a new series, a non DOTC one. You see, Willowkit HATED Dawn of the Clans for some reason. It was probably because she was scared Warriors was going to end. Anyway, Willowkit stumbled upon something AMAZING. She had found a list of allegiances for 'The Apprentice's Quest!' Immediately she began Googling the title of this next book, and this was her first pawstep onto the Blog. Willowkit found the page where the allegiances list was first posted. It was a website called BlogClan! Now, she eagerly read through the entire list, and like her grammar-picky self, she found a mistake. It said to comment if you found a mistake, so she tried to comment. Apparently the comments had been disabled, so she ignored the mistake and began exploring this website. The Name Generators page seems interesting, she thought as she looked around the blog. I'll use that name I came up with when I was playing with Rainkit, Willowlight. And so a nuisance was born. Willowkit really starts to fit in... CHAPTER TWO Willowkit was starting to get more comfortable commenting on the blog, but due to drama, she had never been on the Live Chat. However, this changed one day when she first saw the open Live Chat. It took her a while to actually figure out how to login, but eventually she started chatting as Hollysnow (Willowlight). It's unknown exactly what happened or who was there, but what is known is that Willowkit felt like she would be more noticed if she had an avatar. So she asked for directions on how to get one, and eventually figured it out. After a few days, Willowkit was chatting with Flowerkit, though not many more people were on. Flowerkit was basically Willowkit's only friend, because Willowkit was really obnoxious. Anyway, Willowkit had said "I just keep pooping in and mentioning pie." After that, Willowkit made a few more typos, and changed her chat name to Typolight. She kept chatting with Flowerkit, not knowing how much this would eventually affect her obnoxiousness factor. Willowkit starts to have some fun with chat... CHAPTER THREE One day, on her routine Live Chat schedule, Willowkit was getting bored. What if I pretended to be someone else? She opened a new tab of chat and put in the name 'Mosstail'. She began chatting as usual under this new name, and it was fun! She could participate twice in NTAs, ask questions she was too embarassed to ask, and be a different personality. She began using alter egos regularly in chat. One day, when she was messing around with her new alter ego Rainwing, she saw some people talking about TpyoCaln. "TypoClan? What's TypoClan?" Rainwing asked. Emberkit replied that it was TpyoCaln, and it came from someone typo-ing Sandgorse as Snadgorse. She decided to make a Google Doc, where she made TpyoCaln allegiances and made herself depty. Flowerkit, or Typopetal, was medcine ct. She started messing around with TpyoCaln, without knowing what would be next. Willowkit starts to get really obnoxious... CHAPTER FOUR Willowkit was randomly chatting when Stormy Sea started a Pink Sheep Invasion thing. She had heard of secret Clans, but all she knew was that they were old and in a war. Now, Willowkit was bored, as usual, so she decided to make TpyoCaln a secret Clan to 'fight' the Pink Sheep. Willowkit claimed a secret page, which she had just learned to find, and made a long post stating Snadstar had 'died' and she was the new leder. She advertised TpyoCaln on chat, and the first cat to join was Brightshadow, followed by Appledapple and Willowpaw. Eventually, she realized it was just a prank, with extreme help from Stormy Sea. However, she continued TpyoCaln. Eventually, she got bored with TpyoCaln, and started a new secret Clan with her alter ego, Rainwing. She called it CrackerClan, and got a camp and a few other pages for CrackerClan. Eventually, she pitted her secret Clans against each other, with CrackerClan allied with EagleClan and the Pink Sheep, while TpyoCaln was allied with most of the other smaller secret Clans, along with her other alter ego's PenguinClan. There wasn't a full out battle... yet... Willowkit starts her first drama... CHAPTER FIVE After arguing with Pink Sheep Ltd a lot, Pink Sheep Ltd called her out and declared war for declaring war on CrackerClan and EagleClan. They vandalized her wiki and fixed all the typos. She responded by saying that they had declared war first, but it's unknown who attacked before who. She overreacted on chat, and had a bit of help putting back the typos. Then, after a few more declarations of war from Stormy Sea, she declared war on the tavern, gaining a few allies and generally causing problems. Then, after a REALLY honest talk from Wave, she got some sense and stopped, however, doing it in a dramatic way on the tavern. She said she would leave, disband TpyoCaln, or go under an alter ego forever, but she didn't do any of those things after being encouraged by Stoatkit and Flarespark. Willowkit signed the peace treaty, and revealed that Rainwing was her alter ego. She started a TpyoCaln NTA, and generally tried to keep things peaceful. But once she got bored, bad things happened. Her alter ego Mintfrost insulted RANDOMCLAN, then vandalized a bit on the BlogClan wiki, but Flo yelled at her and she stopped messing around with Mintfrost. A few more times she used alter egos when bored to vandalize or cause trouble. Clearly she didn't learn anything. Willowkit starts to calm down... CHAPTER SIX Willowkit hadn't been up to date on the recent news, but one day, when she went on the blog, she found a large pop-up stating 'BLOGCLAN HAS MOVED.' Excitedly, she clicked the huge picture and began chatting. A new blog means new secret pages, right? she thought, and quickly set out for all the secret pages she could find. She got most of the normal secret pages, and claimed them all for TpyoCaln, following the ones she couldn't claim. Every time an article came out, she would check for a secret page. The secret Clans were more in a race for the most secret pages than a war. Currently, she had stopped using alter egos, but the secret page Clans were starting to gain new territory, and around her birthday, she began commenting under Yellowpaw in case she needed an alter ego later. There was a bit of rivalry between the secret Clans, but no wars, thankfully. Eventually, Yellowpaw joined the Pink Sheep to watch for any odd activity, and the secret Clans were pretty much in peace. The end... unless there's another secret Clan war... Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:BlogClan's Cats Series